International Mobile Assault Company
The '''International Mobile Assault Company (IMAC) '''is a Joint Operation Task-force featured in ''Front Mission Alternative ''comprised of specially handpicked members from the OCU Ground Defense Force and SAUS Army regulars given the cutting edge Wanderwagen and Mobile Weapon platform with one objective: defeat the Zaius Independent Government (ZAINGO) bent on destroying the Central African Union States(CA). This objective expands as the situation worsens to liberating the West African Community States(WA) alongside the West African Liberation Front (WALF) from the Union of North African States (UNAS) and discovering the true culprit behind the war. Depending on player actions the IMAC can succeed or fail it's objectives. History In the 2020s the European Community, Oceania Cooperative Union, and Zaftra came together to reconcile infighting on the continent of Africa hoping to mediate the situation. The outcome was the formation of the Organization of African Consolidation in 2030; despite it's formation fighting continued specifically the rise of the Zaius Independent Government in CA which threatened to destabilize the entire state. The UNAS then invaded WA and deposed democratically elected President Enco. At this point the OAC requested international intervention. with this request the IMAC was born. IMAC first saw action in the jungles of central Africa; fighting the ZAINGO and Bamia Mercenary team noting their enemies own use of WAW the IMAC were bent on finding their sources of production. CA's situation turns around as the IMAC assault Fort Zaus and Toruba Plant; destroying the ZAINGO stronghold and main WAW plant with airstrikes. The IMAC are then requested to assist the WALF in liberating WA from the UNAS Army and destroy the Guineana Independent Government. Though bloodied the ZAINGO are not defeated and inform the mercenary unit Sinsemilla on the IMAC's advance. Sinsemilla exploits this and ambushes the IMAC, killing IMAC-03 Furphy Dal in the process. Torn, the meet with President Enco, loyal Colonel Ireo, and Eugen Borchest whom the WALF provide as a replacement for Furphy. IMAC advance to occupied WA capital Lagos via Guineana breaking the enemy hold on Lagos with a TCK and encounter Sinsemilla again. The UNAS are far from defeated, and the IMAC then move north into the Sahara desert conducting armored warfare all the way. The OAC begin a peace process as a result of the combined efforts at quelling the disturbances across Africa but this displeases the EC and particularly Cerbeus Garde, an EC "Counter-Terrorism Unit" that is secretly supplying the insurgent forces. Sinsemilla deploys with the intention of killing all four African leaders to continue the conflicts across Africa, but are thwarted by IMAC's efforts. Borchest reveals that he is the son of the chief scientist,Dr. Lamboldt, working under a man named Gustav Zelman, a senior member of Cerberus Garde; Borchest previously worked for Schnecke the corporation supplying Zelman and in his factory; he therefore gives IMAC the tip to raid their factory and address the subtext of the war. IMAC raids the Schnecke factory located in the UNAS, destroys Sinsemilla, and kills Zelman. It then passes information on the factory to the OAC and international community, horrifying them and causing a freeze in OAC-EC relations. Shortly afterward the OCU IMAC members withdraw to Australia and SAUS IMAC members return to South Africa. Borchest and McCoy stay behind in Africa to assure peace, regardless the IMAC officially disbands in 2035. Members * Earl McCoy * Bruce Blakewood * Furphy Dal * Peter Liquin * Manny Benisado * Joe Onosai * Eugen Borchest * Norman Lights * Max Baxternack * Braham Magnuson * Ide Sangohr * Chamila Phillita Arsenal Wanderwangen(WAW) * Bloodhound * Bull Shot * Greyhound Mobile Weapons * TCK Aircraft * AHJ-00 Bullfish * FHZ-116 Insek Category:Organizations